Fate's Decree
by briakenobi
Summary: The Force changes its mind regarding the future of Obi-Wan Kenobi.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first, of hopefully many stories I'll post here, so please go easy on the newbie?! :)

Title: Fate's Decree

Author: Briami Kenobi

Genre: AU

Pairing: Obi-Wan/OFC

Rating: PG

Summary: The Force changes its mind about the future of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Author's Note: Okay, my muse gave me this idea when I was in the shower one morning, and the song "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen came on my iPod. And he continued to make the song play in my head all...day…long, until I finally started to write. The original idea was for this to be a fun little one shot, though now it's grown into a quite a series about Obi-Wan's altered future. As for now, Obi's given me ideas for three stories, though there's a good possibility there could be more.

Chapter One

"For the last time, Master, stay in bed," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he attempted to push the larger man back onto the bed.

"And for the last time, Obi-Wan, I am no longer your Master," Qui-Gon Jinn replied, still trying his best to get out of bed despite the still-healing wound to his midsection. It had been barely a month since the Battle of Naboo, and he was tired of being cooped up in the Healer's Wing. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan. I just wanted to go for a walk so I could stretch my legs. A ishort/i walk," he amended upon seeing the annoyed look on his former Padawan's face.

"Well, forgive me, but old habits die hard," he said, helping Qui-Gon get his legs back in the bed. "And there's no chance in Sith Hell that you'll be getting out of this bed anytime soon." He sighed as he watched Qui-Gon roll his eyes, shaking his head at his Master's well known stubbornness. "It took the Healer's nearly a week and a half to repair only half the damage that creature's blade did, and almost another week to take care of the rest," he said before Qui-Gon could object, his frustration clearly evident in his tone. He pulled the blankets back over Qui-Gon's legs before sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at them a moment before continuing. "I nearly lost you on Naboo," he said quietly. He allowed silence to stretch out a bit before taking a deep breath and looking back at his Master with sad eyes. "I don't want to risk losing you for good simply because you wanted to take a stroll," he said with the smallest of grins.

Qui-Gon flashed a small smile of his own at Obi-Wan's half-hearted attempt at a joke, though it faded as quickly as it appeared. "You know that will never happen, Padawan," he said in sternly, slipping easily back into the role of teacher. "I will become one with Force when it is my time, so you will never truly 'lose' me, nor anyone else for that matter. You know this."

"I do know," Obi-Wan sighed, looking back down at his hands. In light of all that had happened in the past several weeks, he'd felt that Qui-Gon should know how he felt about him; however, receiving a lecture about the Code was the last thing he wanted. Especially from the man who seemed to live to defy that very Code. But then, it always seemed to be that way with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon had always tried to teach his pupil to live in the moment and be more attuned to the Living Force, and that the occasional show of emotion wouldn't kill him; however, every time Obi-Wan tried to do as his Master instructed, his attempts seemed to always be shot down. It frustrated Obi-Wan to no end.

He pushed himself off the bed and began to pace a few feet away. "I know that when people pass on, they join the Force, and that we should rejoice in that fact and celebrate their lives, not mourn their passing," he said, reciting the lesson that had been drilled into him time and again, his tone and gestures showing his agitation. He stopped at the end of the bed and turned to look at Qui-Gon. "It's just that…." His voice trailed off as he looked sharply over his shoulder in the direction of the door, uncertainty twisting his features.

After several moments of stillness and silence, Qui-Gon became concerned. "Obi-Wan?" When he didn't answer, Qui-Gon sat a bit straighter, leaning forward to try to gain the younger man's attention. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jumped slightly, startled by the sharpness in Qui-Gon's tone. His features changed from puzzled to annoyed as he looked back at the man in the bed, only to soften a bit when he saw the concern in his eyes.

Qui-Gon grunted as he leaned back against the pillows stacked behind him. "What is it, Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"

"I heard someone crying," he said quietly, turning his attention back to the door. "It sounded like a young girl."

Qui-Gon's brow furrowed as he thought. "I didn't hear anything," he admitted after a moment.

Obi-Wan looked back at his former Master as if the man had suddenly grown a second head. "How could you not hear it?" he asked, his voice showing his disbelief. He now walked to the door, closing the distance in two long strides. "It sounded like it was right outside the…." His voice trailed off as he opened the door to an empty hallway. "…door," he finished, checking the hall right to left and back again.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan's frame shrank with disappointment. He stared at his former apprentice, as the gears in his young mind worked vigorously in attempt to solve the problem. He was about to joke that Obi-Wan was hearing things, but the thought left his mind when he saw Obi-Wan stand taller, his gaze now fixed on the door jam, though not actually seeing it.

"What now?" he asked, immediately recognizing the thoughtful look on Obi-Wan's face.

"I heard it again," he said with more certainty. "Though now it sounds like it's outside the Healer's Wing." He looked down the hall to his right as he spoke. "Like it's further into the Temple."

"Hmm, sounds serious," Qui-Gon said. He crossed his arms over his chest, bringing a hand up to rest on his chin as he thought. "Perhaps you should go and investigate this mystery."

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at him with an amused expression. "And leave you here alone to try another miserable escape attempt?" he asked with a grin. "I don't think so."

Qui-Gon smiled at the humor he heard in Obi-Wan's voice. "I still think you should, especially since you seem to be the only one who can hear it."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he looked back down the hall. He still couldn't understand how Qui-Gon could not hear it.

"Besides," Qui-Gon continued, "Anakin will be along shortly. His lesson with Master Yoda should be ending any minute now, so I won't be alone for long. And I promise I will not move from this bed."

"You promise?" Obi-Wan asked, not quite sure he should believe him.

"I promise," Qui-Gon said, his tone serious.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked back down the hall, hearing the young girl crying again. After a moment, he slowly nodded his head. "All right, I'll go take a look."

"Let me know what you find?" Qui-Gon asked before Obi-Wan could leave.

"I will," he said, looking back to Qui-Gon with a smile. He gave his Master a brief nod, then made his way out of the Healer's Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After a little more than an hour, six rides in three different lifts, two backtracks and more walking than Obi-Wan could remember doing in an hour, his searching finally lead him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

He paused at the entrance to catch his breath and check the Force. He had already walked over the majority of the Temple, and was now at the furthest point from where he had begun; he _really_ didn't want to have to turn back again.

After a few moments of probing the Fountains with his senses, he found what he was looking for. A knot of desperate emotion about halfway into the room.

Obi-Wan made his way through the Fountains, and was surprised to find them deserted. There always seemed to be several people present no matter the time, but all he could sense was himself and the presence that drew him here.

He came around the corner of one of the smaller fountains, then stopped as the large, central fountain came into view. There, he saw the young girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, her boots on the ground behind her, with one foot dangling in the water and the other leg pulled up to her chest. Her arms draped around the ankle, while her chin rested on the knee, causing her curly brown hair to fall around her face. She was no longer crying, but she had yet to wipe away the tears that stained her face.

With the downhearted look on her features, it took Obi-Wan a bit longer than usual to recognize her; Kasyn Rys.

He had first met her on the war-torn planet of Tursia when he was sixteen, and she was four. He and Qui-Gon had been sent to oversee negotiations between the planet's two warring factions, who had been entangled in a bitter civil war for over one hundred years; so long, in fact, that no one knew what started the war in the first place. Battles sprang up over every inch of the planet, not caring if innocents were caught in the middle. It wasn't until the planet was nearly destroyed to the point of being inhabitable that members of both sides decided it was time to bring the war to an end; thus, they asked the Republic for help.

During a lull in negotiations, the two Jedi were invited to visit one of the many orphanages that sprang up during the final years of the war. Many of the children in those orphanages had lost their parents either in a battle, or to disease. It was there that Obi-Wan and Kasyn had met.

He and Qui-Gon could feel her strength in the Force as they approached the door, and no sooner had they entered the main living quarters that a bundle of rags came flying toward Obi-Wan from halfway across the room, landing in his arms. The pair had been practically inseparable ever since.

Obi-Wan took a few steps closer to the fountain before trying to gain her attention. "Kase?"

Kasyn's head snapped up, startled by the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. "Obi," she said, quickly trying to wipe away the remaining tears with the sleeves of her robe. "What are you doing here?" she asked between sniffles.

"I heard you crying," he answered softly, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the pool. He studied her face a moment before placing a hand on her exposed ankle. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said. She turned her back to him, hoping to hide a new wave of tears if they fell.

"Kasyn," he admonished. He grinned as he leaned forward to gain her attention. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Little Bit!"

She didn't smile like he'd hoped. Instead, she stood up and walked away from him.

He sighed as he watched her stop a few feet away, her back to him. He moved toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down, bringing his face alongside hers. "Talk to me, Kasyn," he said quietly into her ear. "You know you can talk to me about anything. You always have." He could feel her shoulders trembling as she took a deep breath.

It was a few more minutes before she spoke. "The Initiate Duels are in four days," she said.

Her voice was so quiet that Obi-Wan had to strain to hear her. "It's the Duels that have you so worked up?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"That," she said, moving away from him again, "and my birthday's tomorrow."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he thought. "I'm still not understanding why…."

"I turn thirteen, Obi-Wan," she yelled, turning an angry, tear-filled glare on him.

He could see all of the pain, fear and disappointment in her eyes as she glared at him. "You haven't been chosen yet," he said in a quiet voice, the pieces finally falling into place in his mind.

Kasyn tried desperately to stop another wave of tears, but failed. She turned away again, burying her face in her hands as she cried. "No one wants me," she said angrily. Then in a softer voice, she said: "No one's ever wanted me."

"Now that's not true," Obi-Wan said firmly. He moved around to stand in front of Kasyn, placing a hand on either side of her face to make her look at him. "_I_ want you," he said, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "Why do you think I had to beg Qui-Gon to bring you home with us when we left Tursia?"

Kasyn gave a short laugh. "You never had to beg. He always said he would have brought me back regardless, because of my strength in the Force."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Alright, so I never begged," he said, pulling her into a hug. "But I would have." He pulled her hair out of her face as she rested her head against his chest. "I would have done anything to keep you with me," he said quietly. He held her tighter as he felt her crying again. After a long moment, he said: "Qui-Gon was right; you're very strong in the Force." He wanted to say more, but Kasyn cut him off.

"Then why don't I have a Master yet?" she growled, pushing away from him again.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Because the Force wanted you to wait…."

Kasyn cut him off again. "So it's making me wait until the last possible moment, and then miraculously I'll be chosen, is that it?" she asked, or rather yelled. She was so angry at this point that she couldn't care that she was taking it out on her best friend.

"So to speak, I suppose," he shrugged. "I think the Force wanted you to wait because the person it had in mind to be your Master wasn't ready until now."

Kasyn sighed. She plopped down on a nearby bench, completely exhausted from all of her crying and all the emotions boiling within her chest. She dug the heels of her hands hard into her eyes, trying to rub out the tiredness she felt. After a long moment, she looked back up at Obi-Wan with a weary expression. "So who is this person supposed to be, then?"

"Me."

Kasyn blinked. "What?"

Obi-Wan flashed a grin as he took a seat beside her. "I want to be your Master, Kase."

She stared at him for a long time, completely dumbfounded. "You've only been a Knight for a few weeks, Obi," she said slowly. She pushed herself off the bench and stood a little ways in front of him as she spoke.

"That's true," he said, looking up into her eyes. "But I can take a Padawan anytime I chose."

"But don't you want to wait a while before you do?" she asked in a small voice, looking at her hands rather than at him. "You know, do some solo missions first."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I had thought of that," he confessed. He stood, taking Kasyn by the arms. He didn't speak again until he knew he had her complete attention. "A part of me has always known that you would be my first apprentice." He moved a hand to cup her cheek. "And since you turn thirteen tomorrow, it's now or never, Pet."

Kasyn's eyes began to tear up again, and she found it hard to breathe. "Are you serious?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Obi-Wan bent low enough so his face was level with hers. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," he said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Kasyn laughed through a sniffle, causing Obi-Wan to laugh as well.

After a moment, he straightened, his features and demeanor turning serious. "I want you as my Padawan, Kasyn, if you'll have me as your Master."

Kasyn stood still for only a few seconds, then she threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck in a fierce hug. She was speechless.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her, holding her a few feet off the ground. "It take this a yes," he said into her hair with a laugh.

"Of course it's a 'yes,' silly," she said through sniffles, though this time the tears were from sheer joy. She pulled back enough to look at him. "Thank you, Obi. I was really hoping my Master would be you," she said with a grin.

Obi-Wan smiled back. "You're welcome, Little Bit." He touched his forehead to hers, rubbing the tips of their noses together, which caused them both to laugh. He then lowered her to the ground, pointing to her bare feet as he spoke. "Now get your shoes on. It's not official until we've talked with the Council." He laughed at her enthusiasm as she ran to collect her footwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I made a minor change to one of the paragraphs in Ch. 2. It's the part that explains how Obi and Kasyn met. My muse, in an effort to keep me on my toes no doubt, changed his mind. Oh, and I also realized I didn't put up a disclaimer. So here it is:

Uncle George, leave me alone. You know I only do this 'cause I like to play with Obi! wicked grin You also know I make no money from this. If I did, then I wouldn't still have to work for a living. So bugger off!! blows raspberry Hehehe!

And thanks for the reviews, guys!

Time and Again: Yes, I am going to continue. It may take me a while to update sometimes, but I'll definately see this one through. No worries! :D

Lincoln Six Echo: grins I have a general idea of where it's going, but since my muse changed his mind about a chapter that was already posted, who knows?! It should be good, though. I'll try not to disappoint! ;)

Now, on with the story!

Ch. 3

Obi-Wan watched Kasyn out of the corner of his eye as the pair rode a lift that took them to the top of the Center Spire. He grinned as she continued to fidget; wringing her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Breathe, Kase," he said, turning his attention back to the door.

Kasyn blew out a breath as she looked up at him. "I can't help it," she said, wringing her hands and little harder.

Obi-Wan smiled as he shook his head before looking back down at her. "Just relax, Little Bit." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You don't have anything to be worried about."

"Yes, I do," she snapped, turning to face him fully. "What if they say no? Wha-what if they decide I'm not good enough? What if…?"

Obi-Wan took her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake to get her attention. "That's not going to happen, Kase," he said seriously, bending low enough so that he was at her eye level. "The Council has never denied anyone apprenticeship before, so why start now?" He straightened, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he did. "Besides," he continued with a smile, "we can't live our lives by 'what if's.'"

"I know," she sighed. "But it doesn't make this any easier," she said quietly, turning back to stare at the lift door.

"I know," he said solemnly as the lift dinged, announcing their arrival to the Council's floor. He cupped her cheek and smiled as the door slowly opened. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Together," Kasyn echoed, looking back up at him with a smile.

Obi-Wan gave her a wink as he stepped off the lift, leading the way to the Council's chamber.

A junior Padawan sitting at a desk outside the doors rose as the pair approached. "Knight Kenobi," he said, bowing in salute. He bowed lower than an apprentice normally would for a Knight. It was more like he was bowing to a Master. _He's heard of the events on Naboo_, Obi-Wan thought. He rolled his eyes and sighed; he was beginning to really hate hero worship. "How may I help you?"

Obi-Wan didn't bow in return, but instead gave a small nod in greeting. "I need to speak with the Council regarding Kasyn Rys," he said.

"Kasyn Rys?" the Padawan asked, turning his attention to her.

Obi-Wan didn't hear any surprise in the strong voice, but he could certainly see it in the young man's eyes. He raised a curious eyebrow as the Padawan continued.

"Padawan Rys, I was just about to summon you," he said, glancing back and forth between the two.

It was Kasyn's turn to raise the curious eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, her voice full of skepticism.

"Yes, they wish to speak with you," he said. He gestured toward the massive double doors with a sweep of his arm. "You can go on in."

Kasyn looked up at Obi-Wan with a question in her eyes. _Coincidence?_

Obi-Wan shrugged. He was as confused as she was. He took a step back, extending his arm in the same gesture as the Padawan. "After you."

Kasyn took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves before moving past Obi-Wan. As she began to ascend the steps, she heard the Padawan speak again.

"Knight Kenobi," he said, coming around his desk to stand in front of Obi-Wan, blocking his path with both hands upraised. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the Council wishes to speak with Padawan Rys alone." He shifted on his feet nervously as Obi-Wan fixed him with a perturbed glare. "You'll have to wait out here," he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

Obi-Wan was surprised the young Padawan was able to hold eye contact, given that everything in his posture and tone spoke volumes about his nervousness. _He doesn't like having to be the one to hold back the only Jedi to kill a Sith in a thousand years._

He shook this thought out of his mind as he looked past the young man to Kasyn, who was watching with interest and more than a little concern. He wasn't sure what the Council wanted to speak to her about, but he had this feeling he didn't want her going in alone. On the other hand, he didn't think he could disobey the Council.

Kasyn could see the conflict in Obi-Wan's eyes. She knew he wanted to be with her, and she didn't want to face the Council by herself, but she also knew he wouldn't disobey an order without good reason. She smiled, thinking back to their brief conversation in the lift. She lifted her chin and locked her eyes with Obi-Wan's. "Together," she said, throwing him a wink.

Obi-Wan nodded, returning her smile with a grateful one of his own. _Besides_, he thought, _I'm her Master. If the Council wishes to speak with her, it's my right to be at her side._ He looked back down at the Padawan with a wry grin. "I don't think so," he said after a moment, pushing past him to catch up with Kasyn. He was relieved the young man didn't try to stop him again.

The doors parted as they approached. Obi-Wan was a little surprised to see that _all_ of the Council members were in attendance; usually, there would be one or two out on missions. It was not necessary to have full attendance just to tell a Knight where he was off to next. _This must be important, indeed._

What surprised Obi-Wan most, however, was the lone figure standing in the center of the chamber. He was about the same height as Obi-Wan, but quite a bit lankier. He appeared to be around the same age, except for his eyes; they were hard and deeply shadowed, as if he'd seen too many horrible things in his short life. His hair was short and thick, looked as soft as velvet and black as night. He stood tall and proud in front of the Council with his hands clasped behind his back. Most outsiders who stood in his place were usually intimidated, nervous, even terrified; this man looked anything but.

He turned to Obi-Wan and Kasyn as they stepped up beside him. He didn't greet them in any way, but simply glared at them with what Kasyn thought looked like disapproval.

Mace Windu nodded at the pair as they moved to the center of the room, eyeing Obi-Wan curiously. "Obi-Wan," he said, clearly surprised at seeing the young Knight. "What are you doing here?"

"Masters," Obi-Wan said, throwing a suspicious glance to the stranger before bowing low. "I came with Kasyn in hopes of speaking with you about her apprenticeship."

"Ah," Master Yoda said, placing a three-clawed hand on his chin. "Her Master you wish to be, hmm?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said proudly as he straightened.

Yoda and Mace shared a knowing look that seemed to linger a little too long. Obi-Wan thought he could see a hint of sadness in Master Yoda's eyes as he looked back at the trio. "Then stay," Mace said after a moment. "Besides, what we have to discuss with her might affect you as well."

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly alarmed. He hated it when his bad feelings turned out to be justified.

Kasyn didn't feel any better. Her fears of the Council rejecting her came back full force. She could feel a tightness in her chest that felt like it was squeezing her ribcage into her lungs, making it very difficult to breathe. She reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm for support.

He turned his arm so he could grasp her hand in his, not caring what any of the Council members might think. He could feel Kasyn's stress in the Force, and wanted to do anything he could to try and reassure her.

The stranger cleared his throat, rather loudly, to gain everyone's attention before anyone could answer Obi-Wan's question. "Might we get on with this," he said, his cultured voice sounding almost bored. He brought his arms around and crossed them over his chest, glaring first at Yoda, then Mace.

Obi-Wan threw him an angry glare of his which Mace chose to ignore. He held the stranger's eyes as he introduced everyone. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kasyn Rys, this is Yathen Alil, assistant to King Senys Duraut…of Tursia."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to post. Darth Real Life butted in again. Plus, this one was a little hard to write for some reason. It morphed so many times. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Your comments are welcome and appreciated! *hugs* Now, on with the story!

Ch. 4

"What?" Kasyn and Obi-Wan asked in surprised unison.

Obi-Wan looked at Yathen with a raised brow. "Tursia?" he repeated skeptically.

Yathen rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Don't sound so shocked," he said, lolling his head around to sneer at Obi-Wan. "Surely you knew _someone_ would come looking for her eventually." His voice dripped with contempt.

Obi-Wan turned to face Yathen fully. "And just how would we have known that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "As I recall, we found her in an orphanage." He emphasized the last word. "We were told she _had_ no family."

"And you didn't bother to check for yourselves?" Yathen asked, his voice rising with anger. He squared up to Obi-Wan, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"The director didn't have any records on any of the children," Obi-Wan said, his voice controlled but tight. "There was no way to keep proper records at the time, what with the war and all," he finished in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as he thought of something. "I'm curious, Mr. Alil. How long have _you_ known about Kasyn?"

Yathen seemed taken aback for a second before he regained his composure. He raised his chin to look down his nose at Obi-Wan, but was only able to hold his glare for a moment before shifting his gaze to the floor.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to hide his smug grin as he turned away from Yathen. "I thought so."

Yathen's lips pressed into a tight line as he glared at the side of Obi-Wan's head.

Ki-Adi-Mundi, feeling the tension growing stronger and angrier by the second, chose to speak up. "How long _have_ you known?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Yathen turned his attention to Ki-Adi, but didn't answer immediately. Ki-Adi was about to repeat his question after several long moments of silence when Yathen finally said, "About five years."

"And how did you discover her?"

"By accident," Yathen said reluctantly.

"Ha," Obi-Wan barked, his head falling back with the force of his laugh. He looked over at Yathen, his eyes narrowed and his smug smile still in place. "You expected us to look for the truth when you didn't even know until you stumbled upon it," he said mockingly.

"That's enough, Obi-Wan," Mace said, fixing him with a glare that warned him to check his attitude.

Obi-Wan held his smile, not phased by Mace's glare, though he did bite back any other sarcastic remarks as he turned back to the Council.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Yathen crooned. A smug smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eyes.

Mace's glare switched from Obi-Wan to Yathen in an instant, causing Yathen's smile and attitude to vanish as quickly as it had appeared. "I'd be careful if I were you," Mace warned, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "He has a valid point; there was no way for anyone to know at the time."

"I'm sure," Yathen said slowly, narrowing his own eyes as he glared back at Mace. His voice was thick with loathing.

"If you discovered her by accident, then you were looking for someone else," Ki-Adi said, drawing everyone's attention back to the main point in hopes to diffuse some of the tension that continued to build.

Yathen glared at Mace a moment longer before turning back to Ki-Adi. "Yes, we were," he confirmed tightly.

"Who?" Yoda prompted when Yathen didn't volunteer any more information.

"The King's wife," Yathen said after a moment. He bowed his head, his voice sad.

"What happened?" Mace asked in a neutral tone.

Yathen sighed. "She disappeared before the end of the war," he said slowly. He paused a moment as he deliberated on what he was willing to tell; finally, he decided just to speak to Kasyn. "The King and I discovered it was not long after you were conceived," he said, looking down at her.

Kasyn didn't acknowledge him as he spoke, but simply stared at the same spot on the floor she had fixated on since Yathen's identity had been revealed.

"But with the war still ragging," he continued, his voice low and gentle now that he was talking to Kasyn, "we were unable to mount any kind of search. Obviously, we never knew about you. If we had…." His voice trailed off as he shook his head and shrugged. "As it's already been stated, things were a bit chaotic at the time."

Kasyn's brow creased as she shook her head slowly. "Why now?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. She turned slightly to look up at Yathen. "Why come after me now?"

"Because your father is dying," Yathen answered, his voice rough with emotion.

"Not my problem," Kasyn said flatly.

"Oh, yes it is, Milady," Yathen said. His voice became stern as he turned to address her. "It is your duty as Princess to take your place when the King is gone."

"It's her decision," Obi-Wan said in a low voice. He stepped forward, placing his hands on Kasyn's shoulders. "She's at the age of Apprenticeship. She can decide for herself what she wishes to do."

"And I wish to stay here," Kasyn said without hesitation. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her chin in defiance.

Yathen gave a low, frustrated growl. He was about to speak, but Mace Windu beat him to it.

"Kasyn," he said, sitting up on the edge of his chair. He rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. "I'm afraid it is _not_ your choice."

Kasyn's heart sunk into her gut as she turned back to Mace, dropping her arms to her sides as she did. She clenched her jaw, fighting back the hot tears stinging her eyes. She raised a hand up to clasp one of Obi-Wan's that was still on her shoulders.

Obi-Wan's heart sank as well at Mace's words. "She has the choice," he said quietly, desperately trying to deny what his mind was telling him was coming.

"Not this time," Mace said. He brought his hands, still clasped, up to his chin. After a moment, he continued. "Normally an Initiate at your age _would_ have the choice, but this is a special case."

Obi-Wan squeezed Kasyn's shoulders as he closed his eyes. He opened himself to the Force, stretching his mind out to Kasyn's.

Mace continued. "According to Mr. Alil, there is no other heir to the throne. If there were, this point would be moot." He lowered his hands as he looked at Kasyn. "We have no choice but to let you go."

"Let me go?" Kasyn said angrily through clenched teeth. Her breathing grew rapid, causing her chest to heave with the force of it.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew opened as the link he was forming between his mind and Kasyn's opened. _RUN!_

"I don't want to leave with him," Kasyn screamed. She didn't hesitate as she followed Obi-Wan's mental command. She turned abruptly on her heels, sprinting for the door.

Obi-Wan dipped into the Force again, throwing out a hand to open the double doors as Kasyn ran, allowing her to flee without slowing down.

Yathen growled at Obi-Wan. "How DARE you," he yelled, pulling out a commlink as he pushed past Obi-Wan. He spoke hurriedly as he made his way out of the Council's chamber. "Stop her!"

Obi-Wan looked past Yathen into the hallway outside the chamber as more than a dozen armed officers, all wearing the crest of the Tursian Royal Family, suddenly surrounded Kasyn, blocking her from the lifts; her only means of escape. He couldn't understand how he had missed their presence when he and Kasyn first came to the chamber, but the flash of something in one of the guard's hand cut his ponderings short. "NO," he screamed when realization struck.

The guard grasped Kasyn's head in his free hand as one of his compatriots held her arms behind her, rendering her unable to fight back. Obi-Wan could feel Kasyn call the Force to her, but it was too late. The guard jabbed the needle deep in her neck, quickly injecting her with the drug it contained.

"NNOO," Obi-Wan screamed again as Kasyn went limp in the guard's arms. He made a move to go after her, but found Mace blocking his way.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Obi-Wan," Mace said, his eyes hard and his voice low and angry.

"This is wrong and you know it," Obi-Wan growled through his teeth. He tried shoving the taller man out of his way, but Mace grabbed him by the arms, holding him back. "Let me go," Obi-Wan said, his own voice lower and angrier than Mace's had been.

"I suggest you control yourself, Knight Kenobi," he said flatly, emphasizing Obi-Wan's official title. "If you don't, you'll force this Council to do something it might regret."

"This is wrong," Obi-Wan repeated through clenched teeth. He jerked his arms free of Mace's hold, once again trying to push his way past him, only to be shoved back halfway across the room.

"Don't push this, Obi-Wan," Mace growled.

Adi Gallia stepped up behind Mace, her eyes boring into Obi-Wan's. "Please, Obi-Wan," she said, her voice soft and soothing. "Your anger will not help the situation."

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth so tightly that his jaw flinched as he closed his eyes. He concentrated on evening out his breathing and releasing his anger into the Force. After a moment, he opened his eyes. He seemed to be under control, but deep inside he was still seething. He desperately wanted to go after Yathen and his minions with all his strength and power, but he knew Kasyn would never approve. So instead he locked his anger and frustration deep in his mind and forced himself to stay where he was as he watched them carry Kasyn's limp form away. He narrowed his eyes at Yathen as the other took one last look back, the anger Obi-Wan still felt echoed in the other man's eyes.

Obi-Wan turned his glare to each of the Council members, moving from one to the next, after Yathen, Kasyn and the guards were long gone. His glare came to a stop on Mace. He walked up to the taller Jedi slowly, stopping when he was mere inches from him. He didn't say a word; he just glared at him a moment before storming out of the chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

*heavy sigh* So, so sorry to all of those who have been keeping an eye on this one. I hate that it took so long to update. Darn Darth RL (comp problems, wisdom teeth pulled, sick nephew, the list goes on). I also had a harder time with this one than I did with the last chapter. I'm just gonna have to stop being such a perfectionist, and just go with what first comes out. That's what I usually go with anyway. :) Chapter 6 is currently in the works, and I've set a deadline for myself. I'm hoping to have it posted within the next two weeks. If I don't, feel free to rib me about! A link to my LJ is in my profile. ;)

Thanks to all who've reviewed; your comments are much appreciated!! :D

Now, on with the show!

Ch. 5

Kasyn moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes, only to find they were crusted shut. She dug the heels of her hands into them, wiping away the crust and sleep, then tried to open them again. She had to blink several times against the sunlight streaming through the window, but she was finally able to open them and take in her surroundings.

She had hoped that what happened the day before had merely been a dream and that she would wake up in her bed in the crèche, but what greeted her eyes quickly crushed those hopes.

The room she was in was nearly twice the size of the Council Chamber, with almost a quarter of the space being taken up by the bed alone. There was an overstuffed chair and table in the opposite corner from the bed, right next to the grand double doors that were open to reveal a balcony almost as large as the room. The corner in front of the bed was occupied by a large mahogany desk with a lavish computer center, complete with three monitors and a state-of-the-art communications console.

Kasyn's eyes lit up and her hopes grew when she spotted the comm. unit. She quickly hopped off the bed and crossed the room. As state-of-the-art as it seemed to be, it didn't look all that different from anything she'd used at the Temple. It took her only a few moments to familiarize herself with the controls. As soon as the system was warmed up, she tried to establish a link to the Temple, but her attempt was met with static. She tried another frequency, only to have the same result. She growled in frustration as she tried another frequency, only to again hear static.

"Blast it," she screamed, slamming her fists into the desk.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a dark-haired woman a little older than Kasyn came rushing into the room. She came to a stop just before the bed when she noticed it was empty, and then began looking around the room. She sighed in relief when she found the very perturbed Kasyn sitting at the desk.

She gave Kasyn an apologetic smile as she walked over to where she was sitting. "Sorry, Milady, but you can only receive messages on that console for now, not send them."

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own, thanks," Kasyn snapped, turning her chair to the woman and crossing her arms. She looked her up and down with an annoyed glare. "Who are you?"

The woman flashed a brilliant smile as she bowed. "My name is Ajja Alil," she said proudly. "I'm at Your Highness' disposal."

"Alil?" Kasyn growled, her upper lip curling in disgust.

"Yes," Ajja said as she straightened to her full height. "Yathen is my husband."

"My condolences," Kasyn muttered.

Ajja glared at Kasyn a moment before she slapped her.

Kasyn's hand flew to her burning cheek. She turned back to Ajja again, her glare even more menacing than before.

Ajja's face was neutral, but Kasyn could still see the anger in the older woman's eyes. Her voice was low when she spoke. "I will _not_ tolerate anyone who speaks about my husband that way, understand?"

Kasyn glared at her a moment longer before rolling her eyes. "Leave me alone," she said as she stood. She pushed past Ajja to sit in the middle of the floor.

"Sorry, can't do that," Ajja said, taking the now vacant chair as Kasyn crossed her legs on the floor.

She glowered at Ajja as she placed her hands on her knees. "I don't need a babysitter," she spat before closing her eyes.

"No, you're probably right," Ajja said, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. "But, you probably have a thousand questions. Yathen thought it would be best…."

"You know, I don't care what Yathen thinks," Kasyn snapped, glaring at Ajja yet again. "Yathen's only interested in himself. He doesn't give a _damn_ about me."

"Now that's not true," Ajja said, coming to her husband's defense.

Kasyn snorted. "Is that right?" She turned on the floor to face Ajja. "Then why am I being held prisoner?" Kasyn crossed her arms over her chest, daring Ajja with her eyes to argue her point.

This outburst was not what Ajja had expected, and it caught her off guard. "You're not," she muttered, her mind reeling, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation.

"Ha," Kasyn barked. "Then I guess I'm free to go where I please, is that right?"

"Well," Ajja stammered, suddenly feeling like a child receiving a reprimand. "No," she said softly.

Kasyn gave a curt nod as she stood. "Yeah, and Force forbid I try to call anyone," she said sarcastically, pointing at the useless comm. unit. She took a small step closer to Ajja before continuing. "You can't leave me alone because your dear, sweet hubby said it wouldn't be in my best interests. Oh, and let me guess," she said, staring at the ceiling with her hand on her chin as if in thought. "There are probably guards posted at every door and window of, not only this room, but the entire building. Am I right?" she asked, her anger and voice rising as she spoke.

"Yes," Ajja confirmed after a long silence. She couldn't look at Kasyn anymore; she could finally understand why she was so angry. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them instead.

Kasyn glowered at Ajja's defeated form a moment. "Tell me again I'm not a prisoner," she growled in a low, icy voice. She crossed her arms across her chest again as she waited for Ajja's response.

Ajja sat silently for several minutes as she thought of what she could say or do. She finally let out a long sigh as she made her decision. "Who were you trying to contact?" she asked quietly.

Kasyn blinked in surprise. That certainly wasn't a question she was expecting. "What?"

"You were trying to call someone," Ajja said, her voice soft. She looked back up at Kasyn with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Who was it?"

Kasyn blinked again as she lowered her arms to her side. "A friend," she said slowly, not sure what game Ajja was playing at.

"A Jedi?" Ajja asked, trying to coax more information from her.

Kasyn nodded slowly. "After what happened yesterday, I wanted to let him know I was all right."

Ajja's brow furrowed. "Yesterday?" She stood and made her way over to Kasyn as she continued. "Yesterday, you were still unconscious."

Kasyn gave her a questioning look as she felt the floor fall away from under her.

"You were out for nearly four days," Ajja said slowly and quietly.

Kasyn's eyes widened in horror. "Four days," she mouthed. The room began to spin around her, and she closed her eyes to fight against the nausea she was feeling. She felt herself stumble, and was silently thankful that Ajja was there to catch her.

"Easy," Ajja said soothingly. She slowly lowered Kasyn to the floor, sitting behind her so Kasyn could lean against her chest.

Kasyn let Ajja support her; her brain was too frazzled to argue even if she wanted to. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Unfortunately," Ajja said quietly. She wrapped an arm around the front of Kasyn's shoulders as she brushed some stray strands of hair out of Kasyn's face.

Kasyn's heart pounded in her chest and her breathing became erratic. "Obi," she breathed. She pulled Ajja's arm away as she stood in one swift motion. "He's gonna be so worried," she moaned. She began pacing the floor in front of Ajja. "I have to talk to him," she muttered. "He's worried. I have to call him." She repeated this over and over like a mantra as she paced.

"Kasyn," Ajja said as she stood. She grabbed Kasyn by the shoulders and spun her around to look at her. "Kasyn, calm down," she said firmly.

"I have to call him," Kasyn yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Please."

Ajja's heart broke at the pain she saw in Kasyn's eyes. She blinked back a few tears of her own as she wiped away Kasyn's. "We will," she said quietly, smiling when she saw hope begin to replace the pain in Kasyn's eyes.

Kasyn blinked a few times, both in surprise and to clear away more tears. "Really?" she asked around a sniffle.

Ajja chuckled. "Really," she said, throwing Kasyn a wink.

Kasyn did the only thing she could think of to show her gratitude; she threw her arms around Ajja's neck in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ajja laughed at Kasyn's enthusiasm as she returned the hug. "You're quite welcome, Milady." She kept her arm around Kasyn's shoulders as she guided the young woman out of the Royal suite and into the corridor.

Kasyn put her arm around Ajja's waist as they walked. "So, not that I care or anything," Kasyn said with a grin, "what are you going to tell Yathen when he finds out?"

Ajja laughed. "Don't worry about him," she said, giving Kasyn's shoulders a squeeze. "I know how to make him see things my way." She gave Kasyn a wink, which made the younger woman laugh.

Kasyn suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as the pair approached a cross corridor. She felt as if she'd walked right into a brick wall, and the cold chill running laps on spin put her on full alert.

Ajja stopped just past Kasyn, worry and concern etched on her face. "What is it, Kasyn?" she asked quietly, thought her voice still echoed through the large, empty halls.

Kasyn shook her head as she stretched out with the Force. "I'm not sure," she whispered back. She put her back up against the nearest wall, motioning for Ajja to do the same. She reached for her lightsaber, only to grab a handful of air. She looked down at her hip, then up to Ajja with a confused look on her face.

Ajja shrugged, throwing Kasyn an apologetic smile. _Yathen,_ she mouthed.

Kasyn rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. She signaled Ajja to stay where she was, much to Ajja's quiet protests.

Kasyn ignored her as she quietly inched closer to the corner. She peeked around it, and then glanced down the opposite way. She couldn't see anything that could have warranted the warning from the Force, so she very cautiously stepped out into the open. She moved slowly down the nearest hall, stretching out with the Force as she looked all about for any signs of trouble. After a few paces, she stopped. She closed her eyes and dove deeper into the Force. Several minutes passed before she opened her eyes again and sighed.

She put her hands on her hips as she looked back down the opposite end of the hall. "All clear, Ajja," she called. She crossed her arms as she waited…and waited…and waited. "Ajja, c'mon," she called again. She lowered her arms and moved back to where she'd left Ajja when she again received no response. "Ajja."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she broke out into a run to close the last few feet. She rounded the corner to find Ajja lying on the floor. "Ajja!"

She started toward the older woman, only to be grabbed from behind and flung back into the hall she'd just come from. She landed hard on her hip and slid across the floor, hitting her head against the wall with a loud _thud_.

She groaned as she pushed herself up on her hands and knees, shaking her head a couple of times to try to clear the fog. The echo of heavy footfalls cleared it a lot faster, but not fast enough.

She felt a hand grab the back of her head and haul her to her feet. Before she could react, the hand let go to wrap around her chest, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. The other arm wrapped around her neck, wrenching her head to the side to expose her neck. Kasyn tried to wiggle free, but the arms tightened around her like a vice.

A second set of footfalls rang through the halls, and Kasyn tried to see where they were coming from. She could just make out half of a black clad figure whose face was completely obstructed from her view. She could see his hand, however, as it reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, metal object.

Even though she couldn't see the object clearly, she knew, given the way her assailant was holding her, it was a needle.

She tried again to get free, only to feel her ribs squeeze painfully into her lungs. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't scream; panic and fear had clogged her throat. So as the being stepped closer, she pulled as much of the Force around her as she could. She felt the needle plunge deep into her neck, and, before the drug could be released, she projected the Force out in mental scream.

_OBI!!_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

So sorry for the long delay in posting. That's the last time I put a deadline on myself. The good news though is that I'm now almost a chapter ahead in my writing, and that this chapter, and probably the next, are long enough that I'm spliting it into two parts. That way, it'll be easier to read on a computer screen. So the next update WILL be within the next two weeks, that I can promise! ;) So, on with the story!!

Ch 6 Part 1

Obi-Wan walked wearily through the halls of the Healer's Wing. He paid no attention to the healers and nurses he passed; his mind was a thousand light-years away.

He walked into Qui-Gon's room quietly, throwing a glance to his old Master as he closed the door behind him. Qui-Gon lay on his back, the bed covers pulled up under his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow; he was sound asleep.

Obi-Wan moved to the armchair by the bed and plopped down with a heavy sigh. He laid his head back, draping his arm over his eyes, his mind still trying to work through the events of four days past.

"Surely your training session with Anakin couldn't have been that bad?" Qui-Gon interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Since Qui-Gon wasn't in a position to do much of anything but lay around, Obi-Wan had offered to start Anakin's training until Qui-Gon was able to take over.

Obi-Wan lowered his arm and gave Qui-Gon an annoyed glare, but was disappointed to find the older man's eyes still closed. After a moment, he allowed a small smile to crease his lips as he answered. "No, it wasn't. He's a very quick study, actually," he said, respect and awe apparent in his voice. "He's a bit like a sponge," he said with a chuckle. "He takes in whatever you teach him and quickly puts it into practice."

Qui-Gon had opened his eyes when Obi-Wan started to speak, and watched his old apprentice as he spoke of his new one. He could see the pride in Obi-Wan's eyes. "It's time, Padawan," he said quietly after a moment, looking at his former student fondly. "It's time for you to find a Padawan of your own."

Obi-Wan's smile vanished, his mood suddenly turning fierce as he stared at his old master. "I had," he said in a low voice. He turned his eyes from Qui-Gon to glare at the opposite wall.

Qui-Gon waited, hoping Obi-Wan would elaborate. He sighed into the lingering silence. "What do you mean?"

"I had a Padawan," he snapped, pushing himself out the chair. "I had her, and they took her away from me." He began to pace in front of Qui-Gon's bed, the only space in the room large enough to do so.

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked, his features creasing in confusion. "Who took whom away?"

"The Council," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. "They took Kasyn away. She should be fighting in the Duels _right now._"

"And you had taken her as your Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. His voice was low and angry. "She turned thirteen three days ago."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "Why do you think the Council took her away?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think, Master," Obi-Wan snapped, stopping at the foot of his bed and glaring at him. "I know. I was there when they turned on her!"

Qui-Gon sat up slowly in the bed, his features morphing from confusion to frustration. "I don't understand, Obi-Wan. What happened?" he asked, aggravation coloring his tone.

"Yathen Alil."

Qui-Gon sat silently a moment as his mind worked to remember the name. "Tursia," he said slowly several minute later as memories came flooding back.

Obi-Wan nodded once. "The King's personal aid." Obi-Wan leaned against the foot rail. "Kasyn's the King's daughter, and Yathen came to take her back." He pushed away from the bed, pacing the floor once again.

"His daughter," Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief. He brought his hand up to stroke his beard as he thought. "She was with us during the negotiations. How could they not know?"

Obi-Wan shrugged as he turned for another pass. "All I know is that they didn't find out until about five years ago."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed again. "Then why wait until now to come after her?"

Obi-Wan threw his arms up in an exasperated shrug, letting them fall back to his sides with a loud _slap_ on his thighs.

"It doesn't make sense," Qui-Gon continued quietly. He thought about it a moment longer before shrugging. "If she isn't here, then she must have chosen to leave…."

"No, she did not," Obi-Wan snapped, cutting Qui-Gon off. He stopped his pacing and leaned against the foot rail of the bed again, staring hard at his old Master. "She didn't want to leave," he said through his teeth. "She's supposed to be here with me," he added under his breath. He pushed away from the bed and continued pacing. "The Council sided with a stranger over one of their own."

"This still doesn't make sense," Qui-Gon said, his voice conveying his frustration. He sat straighter in his bed as he thought. "The Council has already set a precedent in a situation such as this one."

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing, giving Qui-Gon a hard look. "What do you mean?"

"When I was still a youngling," Qui-Gon began slowly, "there was a young man who had been chosen as a Padawan at a very early age. No worries during the Duels," Qui-Gon said with a small smile.

Obi-Wan barely smirked.

Qui-Gon continued. "A few years after he was chosen, his father, the King of a planet in the Outer Rim whose name I've long since forgotten, came for him. The King had discovered he was deathly ill; no cure available. He begged the Council to return the boy since there was no other heir. He even pleaded with his son, hoping to convince the child to return to a strange world with someone he knew nothing about."

Obi-Wan was not entirely sure, but he thought he could hear an edge of bitterness in his old Master's tone.

"How arrogant that man was," Qui-Gon said quietly, confirming Obi-Wan's suspicion.

"Did you know the apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked, curiosity temporarily replacing frustration in his voice.

"He was a great friend." The elder Jedi's voice was thick with sadness.

"Was?"

Qui-Gon offered a sad smile. "Apparently, the disease the King suffered from was genetic. He passed a few years back."

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Master."

Qui-Gon bowed his head in thanks.

"He died a Jedi?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "The council gave him the choice. He chose to stay."

"What happened to his home planet?"

"Civil war," Qui-Gon said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked quietly after a long silence.

"The Senate intervened, by request of the Council, and the war was over in less than six months." Qui-Gon looked hard at Obi-Wan, staring at him for several minutes. When he spoke again, his voice was low and hard. "Don't expect the same for Tursia."


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Ch 6 Part 2

Obi-Wan quirked in eyebrow, his interest really piqued now. "Why not?"

"Because for some reason, Tursians hate Jedi." Qui-Gon replied. His voice was flat, but his features hard. "The only reason we were there nine years ago is because King Senys does not share the same beliefs as the rest of his people."

"Why do they hate us?"

"No one knows for sure. The King refused to talk about it with Yathen around, and I never had the chance to be alone with him to find out." Qui-Gon paused and stroked his beard. "The only thing I _do_ know is that if Yathen was the one to come after Kasyn, the King is in seriously bad shape."

Obi-Wan's features morphed from mild interest to outright disgust. "I think he hates us more than the average Tursian."

"Most probably," Qui-Gon agreed.

Obi-Wan huffed a heavy sigh as he pushed away from the bed and resumed his pacing. "If the Council already set a precedent," he said, changing the subject, "then why send Kasyn away?"

"That," Qui-Gon said quietly, "is what I don't understand."

Obi-Wan shook his head angrily as he turned for another pass across the small room. As he reached the other end and turned again, he suddenly doubled over, falling to the floor with a shout of pain.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shouted. Without thinking of the injury to his midsection, he threw off the covers and quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Obi-Wan put up a hand to stop the older man before he could get out of the bed. "I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"The hell you are," Qui-Gon said. He ignored the look Obi-Wan gave him and slid out of the bed anyway. He moved slowly to Obi-Wan's side, taking hold of his former apprentice's arm and helping him off the floor. "What happened?" he said, studying Obi-Wan's features carefully.

Obi-Wan took advantage of his Master's hold on his arm by leaning against the older man for a moment as he regained his bearings. "I heard a scream," he said quietly, his eyes focused on something far away as he thought. "It was my name." He narrowed his eyes as Qui-Gon lead him to the chair. He tried to get Obi-Wan to sit down, but the stubborn young man refused. "No," he said in a firm voice, his eyes now boring into Qui-Gon's own. "I know who it was."

Qui-Gon narrowed his own eyes in confusion as he stared at Obi-Wan. "Who?"

"Kasyn."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed even more. "Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

"Very," Obi-Wan replied simply.

Qui-Gon stared into Obi-Wan's eyes for a long moment before letting out a quiet sigh. "Then go," he said, squeezing the younger man's shoulders in reassurance.

"Master, you know that I won't…," Obi-Wan began quietly.

"I know," Qui-Gon cut him off, placing a hand on his cheek. "I know. But this is where your destiny lies. She needs you more than I do." His voice cracked slightly at the end.

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth turned up slightly in a small smile. "Thank you, Master," he said in a whisper.

Qui-Gon smiled and gave a small nod as he stepped out of Obi-Wan's way. "I'll see you soon," he said, patting Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately.

Obi-Wan's smile turned into a full-fledged grin before he bolted at a dead run out the door. He sped down the corridors toward the lifts. Instead of waiting for a lift, Obi-Wan chose the stairs, taking them two or three at a time as he headed up. He burst through the door after four floors, nearly bowling over a Master/Padawan pair on their way to the sparring rooms. He didn't slow down to apologize, but continued his sprint to the nearest hanger bay.

He slowed down long enough in the hanger bay to find a ship that would suit his needs. He found a small one-man shuttle near the bay opening that fit the bill perfectly. He sprinted over to it, moving as quickly as possible around the ship as he went through a mental pre-flight checklist. He had barely started the check when he felt a very familiar presence behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked in a cold voice.

"What does it look like?" Obi-Wan countered, never pausing his in check of the shuttle.

"Like you're about to disobey an order," Mace said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't recall you giving an order," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly as he moved around to the far side of the shuttle. "Only a warning."

"Well, then I guess I'd better make myself clear. You are _not_ to leave the Temple."

Obi-Wan quickly finished the rest of his check as he came back around to the front of the shuttle. He walk over to Mace, stopping a few feet away and crossing his own arms. "And if I do?"

"Then it would appear to the Council that you chose an attachment over your duty, and your recent actions would be in question," Mace said coolly.

"And you would most likely be forced to expel me," Obi-Wan stated.

Mace simply nodded once in respond.

"Then let me save you the trouble," Obi-Wan said, stepping closer the Senior Council member. He locked eyes with older man for a moment before speaking. "I quit," he said quietly. He turned on his heels and boarded the shuttle without a look back.

Mace simply stood by and watched as the shuttle gracefully maneuvered out of the bay and arched toward space. He slowly shook his head when the shuttle was out of sight, before heading back into the Temple. There was much to be discussed.


End file.
